


Gentle Touches

by mlmtozier



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon & Jesus - Freeform, Daryl Dixon & Paul Rovia - Freeform, Daryl Dixon/Jesus - Freeform, Daryl Dixon/Paul Rovia - Freeform, Daryl is ignoring his feelings, Desus - Freeform, Desus oneshot, Gay Daryl Dixon, Gay Jesus (Walking Dead), Gay Paul Rovia, Jesus (Walking Dead) - Freeform, Jesus is aware of his feelings, Jesus is canonly gay, M/M, Not Established Desus, Oneshot, Paul Rovia - Freeform, Paul Rovia is canonly gay, The Walking Dead oneshot, darus - Freeform, daryl dixon - Freeform, mention of Maggie Rhee, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmtozier/pseuds/mlmtozier
Summary: Jesus gently pushes Daryl's hair out of his face.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Jesus, Daryl Dixon & Paul Rovia, Daryl Dixon/Jesus, Daryl Dixon/Paul Rovia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Gentle Touches

Jesus and Daryl were out in the woods, digging up a fresh hole. Maggie believed the Saviors had hid something there, so the two offered to dig it up and get rid of it.

Jesus stuck his shoved in the ground next to his feet and wiped the sweat off of his forehead, glad that he put his hair in a bun before they arrived. "Wanna take a break, Daryl?" he asked the other man.

"Nah," Daryl replied, pausing to look up. "We ain't done yet." His hair was in his eyes, it was a wonder how he could see sometimes. 

"Hold on," Jesus said, moving in front of Daryl. The bigger man froze when he moved the hair behind his ear. The two were so close that Daryl could see the frustration in his friend's face because his hair wouldn't stay. "I have an extra hair tie, can I put your hair back?" He held up a hair tie that was previously on his wrist. 

"Go 'head," Daryl said, voice barely above a whisper. His friend moved behind him, pulling his hair in a half-bun. All Jesus did was pull his bangs back and tie them up so he could see, but it felt nice. He missed his touch when he went back to where he stood before.

"There. Let's get back to work." He picked up his shovel and raised an eyebrow. "Unless you want that break?" 

Daryl shook his head, not knowing how to feel about the two just being so close. To him, it seemed like Jesus was brushing it off as if it was normal to help your friends like that, but it wasn't normal to Daryl. He normally froze up at any touch. "Nah. Like I said: we ain't done yet." He tried to follow suit and brush it off, so he focused on the task at hand and continued digging.

**Author's Note:**

> i was hesitant to post this haha hope you enjoyed!


End file.
